Stay The Night
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: A collection of oneshots of why Duncan should stay the night with Courtney. Chapter one: It wasn't her choice for him to go, but Courtney would rather let him go than never see him again. All either of them could do was say goodbye until tomorrow.


**Stay The Night**

**i.**

It was dark and she was lonely. He'd left a little over an hour ago, leaving the sheets cold on his side. It wasn't technically his side, but she had her side, and he fell into place right beside her when he was around.

It was always this way. As soon as the alarm on her phone went off, signaling to both of them that her parents would be leaving the office and would take exactly twelve minutes to get home, they knew it was time for him to leave.

It wasn't her choice for him to go, but if her parents did catch them together, she knew that would be the end of everything. Courtney would rather let him go than never see him again.

All either of them could do was say goodbye until tomorrow.

* * *

It was a routine that they had gotten into. Courtney's parents left for work an hour before she left for school and came home five hours after she had returned from school. Duncan was there every morning and he was there every evening, acting as his girlfriends chauffeur. He didn't mind, it gave him more time with Courtney.

It had bothered him at first, Courtney not wanting her parents to know about the relationship, he thought she'd have been somewhat different to his previous girlfriends, but at least Courtney had the decency to hold his hand in public, give him chaste kisses on the cheek, public affection not being her strong point. Over time he learnt that it wasn't him, it was them.

Courtney often ranted about her parents, how much she despised them and everything they were. She hadn't been like it at first, but as she got older, through the last few years of high school, Duncan noticed the change in her. She used to want to be just like them, but now Duncan found himself holding his girlfriend in his arms every night as she cried herself to sleep because of them. It pained him, but there wasn't much they could do until they graduated.

The couple had big plans for after graduation. Courtney had already been accepted into all kinds of colleges, though she knew she wanted to stay close to home, and Duncan was assured that his now part-time job was going to become a full-time one. Courtney was going to live in student accommodation for the first year, but when second yer rolled around, they planned to move in together in their own small apartment across town, far away from her family. They had it all figured out in their minds.

* * *

The familiar tires on gravel woke Courtney from her deep sleep. She realized her parents were home from work, which wouldn't have usually been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Duncan was lying beneath her, his eyes frantic as he realized what was happening too. They'd slept through their usual alarm.

Duncan made to get up, to wait by her window until her parents had come inside before he could sneak out, but Courtney pulled him back down to the bed with her.

"Stay with me," she whispered, her eyes staring into his. "Stay the night." Her inhibitions out the window, Courtney stopped caring about her parents for a moment and knew she wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in Duncan's arms for the night; to which he happily obliged.

* * *

**A/N: Eh.**

**Not quite what I wanted from this...BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET. I have actually got a second chapter planned in my head, just need to write it down. Idk if it'll be followed on from this or separate, I'll let you guys know when I post it!**

**This is totally dedicated to staythenight who inspired this with her awesome penname (and inspired the second chapter with her love of James Blunt XD). Next chapter will be longer, this is more of a drabble I wanted to get out of my head.**

**Oh no wait, third chapter idea just coming to mind now D: **

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
